


Hearts Pounding

by notonguexwithbutt



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Luke, Grinding, M/M, Making Out, Top Michael, blowjob, everyone knows it but michael, gets pretty fluffy, handjobs, luke is sad, michael comforts luke, michael is sleepy, theres some crying, theyre in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notonguexwithbutt/pseuds/notonguexwithbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Michael realizes he’s blatantly staring at his friend’s mouth so he finally tears his gaze away and returns it to Luke’s eyes. When they meet, Luke is staring right back at him and something in Michael’s stomach tightens and flips. He clenches his jaw, smart enough to know that that’s not a normal feeling to get for your best friend. That’s the feeling he got in high school when a girl he liked actually felt the same and kissed him after school one day. </p>
<p>It’s not a feeling he should have about his best friend."</p>
<p>Luke feels sad in the middle of the night so he goes to Michael for comfort and decides to finally take a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts Pounding

**Author's Note:**

> 7k of muke in a bed together

Michael’s long, bare legs are tangled up in his sheets and his face is pressed into the pillow his arms are wrapped around. His breathing is deep and gentle as he sleeps, finally in bed after a long day. He’s in the middle of dreaming about kittens and penguins when he feels something push at his back. He ignores it, too deep in sleep to care. When it happens again, he groans and curls in on himself, shoving his face further into his pillow.  
  
“Michael,” a voice says through the silence and the silver-haired boy squints his eyes open. There’s another long pause and then fingers press into his shoulder blade again and there’s a louder, “Mike.”  
  
He realizes it’s Luke even though his voice sounds kind of weird and he turns over to look at the boy through his sleepy eyes. He can just barely make out the tall outline of Luke’s body hovering over the side of his bed. Michael’s eyebrows pull together and he murmurs, “What, Luke?”  
  
“Can I get in?” Luke asks, and now Michael can hear the change in his voice even better. It’s thick and wet and Michael sits up on his elbow, staring through the dark, trying to see his best friend’s face.  
  
“What’s wrong?”  
  
“Nothing, can I just—“ he does’t finish and instead waits for Michael to scoot over.  
  
Michael stares for another moment before nodding and moving over, holding the blankets up so Luke can crawl in beside him. Under the covers, Luke curls up into himself and Michael watches him, eyes finally adjusting to the darkness. He’s still leaning on his elbow, now hovering over Luke to see what’s wrong.  
  
“Why’re you crying?” he asks, his voice low and thick with sleep although his growing concern is slowly making him wake up more.  
  
“M’not, I just—can we just sleep?”  
  
Michael watches him for another moment before nodding slowly and lying back, snaking his arm around Luke’s shoulders and pulling the younger boy against him. Luke lets himself be pulled and settles against Michael’s side. There’s a stretch of silence and then Michael feels Luke tense up against him. A loud sniffle suddenly interrupts the quiet and then Luke shoves his face into Michael’s neck and his body begins shaking with sobs. Michael immediately tightens his arms around the boy and begins carding his fingers through his thick, blond hair.  
  
“Luke, talk to me,” he says gently, his heart twisting at the feeling of his best friend sobbing against him. He can feel the boy’s hot tears falling against his neck and all he can do is hold him tighter. Heavy, hot gasps of air crash against Michael’s damp neck with each breath Luke sucks in. “Shh, it’s okay.”  
  
Luke continues crying for little longer before responding, his shoulders shaking with each sob and Michael never wants him to cry ever again. Eventually he calms down enough to speak into the crook of Michael’s neck.  
  
“I—I just,” he begins, his voice shaky and sad. Michael has to swallow a lump in his throat. “I dunno, Mike. I—I c-can’t…I miss everything. We’re—w-we can’t even go outside without being s-stopped by fans. We’re never gonna have a normal life. I—I miss home.”  
  
Michael holds him and rubs his back soothingly as he listens, frowning at his words. When he’s done talking, Michael pulls back a little to see his face. Luke tries to hide it in Michael’s arm but the older boy stops him, placing his hands on Luke’s damp cheeks so he can hold his head in place and look at him. His eyes are shiny with tears and his mouth is pulled into a tight frown.  
  
“I know, Luke,” he says quietly. “I miss home, too. I know. But listen. Even if none of this ever happened - if the band didn’t exist - I guarantee you still wouldn’t have a normal life.”  
  
Luke’s eyebrows pull together in confusion and he sniffles quietly before asking, “What d’you mean?”  
  
“Look at you,” Michael says. “You’re so talented and good looking and amazing at everything you do. If you weren’t in the band you’d be off doing something else just as incredible. You weren’t meant for being normal.”  
  
Luke stares at him, his breathing finally beginning to return to normal even though Michael’s words make his stomach twist. The warm hands on his face are comforting and Luke is so grateful to have Michael as his best friend.  
  
“That’s me,” Michael continues. “If I weren’t doing this I’d be sitting in my room at home playing video games, missing you while you’re off meeting with like, Obama or something.”  
  
Luke cracks a grin at this and snorts, but then he says, “That’s not true. I’d take you with me.”  
  
Michael smiles widely and gazes at Luke as he begins to wipe the younger’s tears away, his fingers brushing his wet cheeks gently. After a minute, his hand moves down to caress Luke’s jaw and he rubs the soft scruff of his beard. Their eyes meet and they just lie there smiling faintly at each other. Michael loves Luke’s smile and without thinking about it too much, he moves his thumb over. He runs the pad of his thumb along the curve of Luke’s bottom lip, lightly bumping the black ring which hugs the left side. Luke’s smile slowly fades, as does Michael’s, and there’s a sudden change in mood.  
  
Michael realizes he’s blatantly staring at his friend’s mouth so he finally tears his gaze away and returns it to Luke’s eyes. When they meet, Luke is staring right back at him and something in Michael’s stomach tightens and flips. He clenches his jaw, smart enough to know that that’s not a normal feeling to get for your best friend. That’s the feeling he got in high school when a girl he liked actually felt the same and kissed him after school one day.  
  
It’s not a feeling he should have about his best friend.  
  
Michael suppresses a sigh and closes his eyes, leaning away from Luke and letting his hand fall from the boy’s face to wrap back around his shoulder. Luke allows it, pressing himself against Michael’s side, dropping his cheek to rest on the older boy’s chest. Luke places his hand on Michael’s stomach and rubs it idly and Michael squeezes his eyes shut, trying to ignore all the fluttering in his stomach. At least Luke isn’t calling him out on that weird moment. Michael is thankful for that because he has no idea what he would say.  
  
“Your heart’s pounding,” Luke says after a stretch of silence. Michael stiffens and opens his eyes, his neck heating up a little in embarrassment. So he didn’t call him out for staring, but this isn’t much better. They’re lying in bed, literally doing the least amount of physical activity possible. What reason could Michael have for his heart racing? He’s about to make some dumb excuse when he realizes he can feel Luke’s heartbeat as well, thumping against his side.  
  
“So’s yours,” Michael murmurs, feeling a little better about the situation, but not much.  
  
“I know,” Luke says simply, and Michael’s throat is suddenly dry. He doesn’t know what to say. Luke seems to be totally casual about everything, so much so that Michael’s sure that they’re not on the same wavelength right now. “I meant what I said before, you know.”  
  
“About what?”  
  
“Taking you with me,” he says. “Even though you’re annoying as hell sometimes, I still wanna be around you. A lot. You’re the only thing that keeps me sane. I honestly don’t know what I’d be doing if you weren’t here. I’d lose my mind.”  
  
Michael wants to snort at the irony because he’s pretty sure Luke’s the reason he’s losing his mind these days. He doesn’t, instead focusing his efforts on ignoring the fluttering in his stomach.  
  
“Good thing I’m here then, yeah?”  
  
“Yeah,” Luke says, his voice almost a whisper. He slides his hand across Michael’s stomach, hooking it around his waist and tossing a leg over Michael’s, pressing himself even closer. Michael’s breathing rate is starting to increase and he does his best to control it, sure that Luke would notice that as well. Why can’t his body just act normal for once?  
  
Suddenly Luke lifts his head to look down at Michael, leaning heavily against him. Michael meets his eye but doesn’t say anything.  
  
Luke’s quiet for a stretch and then he says, “You really think I’m good looking?”  
  
Michael frowns and rolls his eyes.  
  
“Shut up, Luke.”  
  
“No, I’m being serious,” he says, voice steady and honest.  
  
Michael gives him a weak glare before saying, “You know you’re good looking.”  
  
“Then why didn’t you kiss me?”  
  
The blood rushes from Michael’s face and his eyes shoot wide open, staring at Luke in shock and confusion. His chest clenches and he suddenly feels a light sheen of sweat form across his upper lip.  
  
“Wh-what?” he asks, his voice tight and defensive.  
  
“You wanted to, right?”  
  
“I—I don’t…”  
  
He doesn’t know what he was gonna say, but that’s not really important because he doesn’t have a chance to finish anyways. Luke is kissing him. Luke’s soft, pink lips are pressed firmly against Michael’s and a lightening bolt shoots through Michael’s body, leaving it stiff. He freezes up like a statue and doesn’t even close his eyes.  
  
Luke pulls away shortly after, his lips still hovering over Michael’s and they breathe in each other’s air for a moment. It’s like Luke is waiting for Michael to kiss him now, but Michael can’t move. He can’t tell if his heart has stopped beating or if it’s going a mile a minute. His stomach is swirling so much it’s almost painful and his palms are sweaty and his head is hazy. His lips are tingling and wet but his throat is tightening and he just can’t move.  
  
Luke leans back further so he can see Michael’s face again. Luke’s eyes are wide now, a glint of fear shining in them.  
  
“Um,” he says quietly, his confidence from earlier seemingly lost. “Did…did you feel that too, or just me?”  
  
Michael blinks at him and then he realizes he’s nodding and he knows that doesn’t really answer his question very well but he forgets how to speak. Luke stares down at him and then squeezes his side sharply.  
  
“Say something,” he urges. Michael swallows and opens his mouth again to speak, but still nothing comes out. Luke frowns and drags his hand up Michael’s body to land on his warm neck, wrapping his fingers around the back of it. “If you don’t say anything I’m gonna do it again.”  
  
Michael nods wordlessly again and then Luke’s lips are back against his. Michael’s still for a moment but then he feels Luke’s fingertips pressing into the sweaty skin of his neck and he remembers how to use his body. He pushes his lips against Luke’s, finally kissing him back as his hand finds its way to the back of Luke’s head. He pulls it closer, kissing him deeply, and it’s like a switch has been flipped in Michael.  
  
He loves kissing. He’s a great kisser and he knows it, and now Luke’s kissing him, and Michael can show him how good he is. He slides his plump lips against Luke’s, their mouths molded together as his hand explores the broad expanse of Luke’s back. Michael parts his lips and pushes his hot tongue into Luke’s mouth and Luke more than allows it, opening his mouth so their tongues can slide together. Luke drags his tongue over the roof of Michael’s mouth and the older boy moans and pulls Luke impossibly closer, one hand fisted in his hair and the other clasped over Luke’s thin hip bone.  
  
Their lips messily break apart and they’re both panting as Michael pulls Luke fully on top of him, Luke’s long legs falling between his own. He wraps an arm tightly around Luke’s waist, holding the boy firmly against his body. Their lips waste no time finding each other again and they continue making out, all tongues and heavy breathing and hearts pounding.  
  
Michael’s head is spinning but he can’t get enough of Luke’s mouth, loving the taste of it and the feeling of his best friend’s hot breath against his lips, his long fingers pressing against his neck and rubbing along his side, his lithe body moving against him.  
  
Another low moan pushes out of Michael’s throat and he drags his hands down Luke’s sides, settling them on Luke’s ass and pressing down while simultaneously squeezing the tips of his fingers into the thin material of his boxers, grabbing a handful of each cheek. Luke pulls away from the kiss to tuck his face into Michael’s neck and let out a breathy whimper. He follows the motion of Michael’s hands, grinding his crotch down against the older boy.  
  
Michael’s panting heavily at this point and he breathes out, “Fuck, Luke,” in this fucked out tone of voice that drives Luke crazy. They begin grinding against each other and Michael knows he’s getting hard. The fact that Luke might help him out with that only quickens the process.  
  
This thought is confirmed a minute later when Luke reaches down between them and places his hand heavily over Michael’s growing cock. Michael gasps and arches up into his hand and Luke begins palming him through his boxers.  
  
“Oh my god,” Michael says, panting heavily and squeezing his eyes shut, his head pressed back into the pillows. Luke begins kissing Michael’s neck, his soft lips dragging along his skin deliciously as he continues stroking Michael’s cock, now fully erect.  
  
“You’re so hot, Michael,” Luke breathes against his flushed skin before latching on again, biting his ear lobe and sucking it expertly. Michael’s breath hitches and he writhes against Luke, overwhelmed with pleasure. “Fuck, you’re so hot.”  
  
Michael’s sweating, his entire body on fire, but he’s pretty sure Luke doesn’t mean it that way. His words rile him up even more because it’s _Luke_ , Luke’s voice all low and fucked out and telling Michael how hot he is, and Michael wants to hear more.  
  
“K-keep talking,” he stutters out as his dick twitches against Luke’s hand.  
  
There’s a short pause before Luke says, “Never thought I’d hear you say that. Usually want me to shut up.”  
  
Michael growls, a mixture of both sexual and actual frustration toward Luke and shoots the younger boy the best glare he can under the circumstances. “Fuck off,” he breathes with no real venom behind it. “Please, say stuff.”  
  
Luke smirks fondly at the boy beneath him and holds back from rolling his eyes at Michael’s lack of bedroom etiquette. He decides he can be annoying another time and should focus on pleasing Michael right now, so he says, “You want me to talk dirty, Michael? Hmm? Does that turn you on?”  
  
A whine escapes Michael’s throat as he pushes his head back against the pillows and presses up roughly against Luke’s hand some more. He nods, his eyes closed tightly as if in concentration, and says, “Yeah, Luke, fuck, yeah it does.”  
  
“I think about this all the time, Mikey. Want you so bad. I wanna make you cum.”  
  
Michael moans needily and says, “Oh my god, fuck Luke,” before returning his hand to the back of Luke’s messy hair, grabbing it and tugging his head up to kiss him roughly again. Luke moans into the kiss and then he’s clumsily pulling the waistband of Michael’s boxers down under his balls so that his hard cock is finally uncovered, bouncing up against his his shirt. Luke’s fingers wrap around his thickness and begin pumping up and down.Through an embarrassingly squeaky whimper, Michael says, “Yeah, ohmygod, m-more.”  
  
They kiss sloppily, all tongues and teeth, as Luke continues jerking him off. Michael whines when Luke pulls both his hand and mouth away. A string of saliva connects their lips and Luke reaches his hand up into it, collecting it and then spitting into his palm before returning it to Michael’s dripping cock.  
  
“Wanna make you feel good,” he says as he moves his hand quickly along the shaft, twisting his wrist over the head of his cock and making the other boy shake with pleasure. Michael feels his stomach begin tightening and his head is swirling and his mouth is open in a silent moan as Luke stares down at him with hooded eyes.  
  
“Look at me,” Luke demands, his voice low and hot and Michael obeys quickly, his eyes popping open. There’s this unexplainable connection Michael feels when their eyes meet and then his stomach muscles spasm and he’s jerking upward, his hot cum shooting all over Luke’s hand and landing across his shirt. A second later, Luke ducks his head into the crook of Michael’s neck and moans as he firmly presses his lower half against Michael’s thigh.  
  
The stars eventually fade from Michael’s vision and he returns to reality to find Luke lying on top of him, his blond hairs tickling his neck and heart pounding against his chest. They’re both breathing heavily and covered in a layer of sweat. When Michael eventually gets a hold of himself, he musters all his energy and flips the two of them over so that he’s hovering over Luke, straddling his waist. Luke gazes up at him with wide eyes as Michael wastes no time reaching his hand to the front of Luke’s boxers to return the favor.  
  
When he doesn’t feel a hard cock, he’s more than a little disappointed. And embarrassed, and also a bit confused. If that didn’t turn Luke on, then why did he do it? Michael frowns and looks up at the blond boy.  
  
“Oh,” he says, awkwardly moving his hand away and sitting up more. “You’re not…?”  
  
Luke avoids his eye in a shy manner and mumbles, “Not anymore…”  
  
Michael thinks about it for a moment and then it clicks and his eyes widen.  
  
“ _Oh_.”  
  
Luke hooks a hand around Michael’s neck, pulling the boy down and wrapping his arms around him. Michael accepts the embrace happily, pushing his arms underneath Luke and around his middle so he can squeeze him back.  
  
They hold each other in a tight hug for a long stretch and then Luke says, “That was hot.”  
  
A breathy laugh falls from Michael’s swollen lips and he lifts his head up to look at Luke again with a wide smile. He lets his eyes travel all across the boy’s face, moving from his cute little nose to the small black ring hugging his lip to the way the hair of his sideburns curls at the ends. He wants to remember this moment forever, every little detail.  
  
“I…— um,” Luke begins but stops himself, dropping his eyes and thinking. Michael waits for him to continue. “You’re, um. I think…. Shit, never mind.”  
  
Michael’s eyebrows pull together and he frowns. “Tell me.”  
  
“No, it’s nothing, I just, um. I love you, Michael. I mean, you know that already. But. I dunno.”  
  
Just when Michael thought his heart couldn’t swell any further, it begins soaring, his entire body warming up with this incredible feeling and his smile is impossible to contain. He stares down into Luke’s eyes and feels nothing but love for the boy.  
  
“I love you too, Luke,” he says, and he’s sure he’s said those words to him a million times, but this time it feels different. Any trace of uncertainty disappears from Luke’s expression and he smiles widely, eyes shining in the dark room.  
  
“So, we should like, kiss now,” Luke says. “Like, more often. Because it’s kind of hard not to with your stupid lips around me all the time. And now that I know what they actually fee—”  
  
“Why are my lips stupid?”  
  
Luke stops and makes a face before saying, “Oh god, they’re awful.” Michael pouts, jutting his plump bottom lip out cutely and Luke can’t resist lifting his head to catch Michael in a kiss, sucking his lip and pulling it down with him before releasing it and smirking up at the older boy. “Yeah, truly the worst,” he confirms, teasing Michael.  
  
Michael growls and leans down to kiss him through his smile, long and soft, and briefly wonders if the fluttering in his stomach will ever stop. Luke smiles into the kiss and then pulls away a little, gazing up into Michael’s eyes.  
  
“So, y’wanna?”  
  
Michael smiles again and leans down to peck his lips before saying, “Kiss you? Yeah, I think that could work.”  
  
He slides off of Luke and lies on his side facing the boy, tossing his arm across his stomach. Luke turns on his side as well, scooting backward until his back meets Michael’s chest. Michael pulls him tightly against him, hugging him and placing a kiss to the back of his neck before hooking his chin over Luke’s shoulder.  
  
“Are you still sad?” he asks quietly.  
  
Luke shakes his head and grabs Michael’s hand, intertwining their fingers and holding their clasped hands against his chest.  
  
“No,” he says. “I’m good.”  
  
“Good. When you’re sad it makes me sad.”  
  
“I love you, Mikey,” he says again, pulling their hands up so he can place a small kiss on Michael’s knuckles. “Way too much.”  
  
“Me too,” Michael murmurs, moving his face to the nape of Luke’s neck. “Definitely too much.”  
  
“Don’t leave or anything, alright?”  
  
“Where would I go?”  
  
“Dunno,” Luke says. “Just don’t.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
There’s a long silence, so long that it signifies the end of their conversation, but Michael can’t help himself.  
  
“I can’t believe you came untouched.”  
  
“Shut up,” Luke grumbles, shoving his arm back to elbow Michael, who giggles behind him. “That’s never happened before, I swear.”  
  
“No?” Michael asks, a slight change in his tone. He pulls his hand from Luke’s grasp and slowly begins moving it down Luke’s chest, stopping at his stomach and resting his palm under his belly button. “Just with me?”  
  
He feels Luke lean forward into his touch and smirks before sliding his palm under the hem of Luke’s shirt, feeling his hot flesh. He hears a small breath of air push past Luke’s lips before the blond hums, “Mhm.”  
  
Michael ghosts his lips over the back of Luke’s neck, his hot breath dancing over his skin as he drags his hand down Luke’s hip and onto his thigh. He glides his hand further, moving to his inner thigh and squeezing as he presses a hot kiss to Luke’s neck.  
  
“Bet it’d feel nice if I touched you though,” he purrs.  
  
Luke lets out a small whimper and presses his body back against Michael, grinding his ass against the older boy’s crotch as if that would make Michael touch him. Michael smiles to himself, his heart rate picking up at how easily he can get Luke to crumble under his touch. He glides his hand back down Luke’s thigh toward his knee before moving back up again, this time dragging his palm over Luke’s cock, which is already pressing needily against his boxers.  
  
“Already hard for me again, Luke?” Michael asks, his voice low and sexy, his lips so close to Luke’s ear that it makes the younger boy shudder.  
  
“Michael,” Luke says, the boy’s name tumbling from his lips on its own accord.  
  
“Mm, yeah, baby?” he murmurs as he begins palming the hard outline of Luke’s cock. Luke moans loudly - louder than Michael would have ever expected - and grinds forward against Michael’s hand. Michael is already so turned on again and he bites down on the junction between Luke’s shoulder and neck, causing Luke to hiss loudly.  
  
“Fuck,” he curses, already a panting mess again. “Fuck, Michael, that hurt.”  
  
“Sorry, baby,” Michael says before peppering the sensitive area with feather light kisses. “M’sorry, you just taste so good. Couldn’t help it.”  
  
Luke whimpers and continues rutting against Michael’s hand as he says, “P-please, please Mike.”  
  
“What do you want, Luke?” Michael asks as he grinds his own hard cock against Luke’s ass. Dirty talk with Luke is even better when Luke’s a writhing mess. Michael takes note of this. “Tell me.”  
  
“Do something, please,” Luke begs.  
  
“I know, Lukey, just tell me what,” he says, moving his mouth to Luke’s ear and licking up the shell of it before whispering, “I’ll do anything you want, babe.”  
  
“Oh— oh my god,” Luke says, his voice fucked out from all the moaning. “Ffff—fuck. Fuck me.”  
  
It takes Michael a second to realize that was an answer to his question and not just swearing from the pleasure. Something tightens in his chest and his hips stop grinding against Luke’s ass, the motions of his hand stuttering as well.  
  
“Fuck you?” he asks, sitting up on his elbow and hovering over Luke to see his face. Luke turns his head and looks at Michael, lust in his hooded eyes. He nods and holds Michael’s eye as he ruts up desperately against Michael’s unmoving hand.  
  
“Please, please just do it,” Luke begs. “I want you so bad. Just do it, please.”  
  
It’s really hard for Michael to stop himself from nodding and ripping Luke’s clothes off, almost impossible, but he does. Luke’s words don’t sit with him right and he pulls away from Luke some more, looking down at him with a frown.  
  
“What? No,” he says. “No, I don’t wanna _just do it_. What the hell, Luke?”  
  
The expression on Luke’s face changes almost instantly, his eyes widening and his mouth falling open with silent words. He stares at Michael, not knowing what to say. He didn’t mean it like that. Michael has to understand.  
  
“N-no, I—“  
  
“Is this why you came in here?” Michael interrupts, all these thoughts crashing down on him and making his chest hurt. “You were sad so you wanted me to get you off?  
  
“What? _No!_ God, no Michael,” Luke insists, sitting up and grabbing Michael’s wrist. “No, I swear, I didn’t mean it like that.”  
  
Michael’s frown deepens, already in this horrible mindset and not seeing an easy way out of it. He sits up all the way as well to meet Luke’s eye, a scowl etched into his soft features.  
  
“Maybe that’s what you wanted from this, just a casual thing between friends, but I can’t do that, Luke,” Michael says. “I…you mean too much to me. If we…it would mean too much. I need it to mean something.”  
  
“It would!” Luke exclaims, his voice urgent and afraid. “It does, Michael, I swear. I—I fucking love you, you idiot. Obviously it would mean something.”  
  
Michael stares, unsure how to absorb Luke’s words.  
  
“I just…” Luke continues, practicing his habit of talking too much when he’s nervous. “I didn’t want you to like, get weird about it. Like, unless you wanted to. Not weird, but like—I didn’t know if…Mikey, I just…I _love_ you, you know?”  
  
Luke’s eyes are boring into Michael’s, trying desperately to communicate the unspoken. Michael’s stomach flips and he blinks at the blond boy wordlessly for another moment before nodding slowly.  
  
“Yeah, Luke,” he says quietly, dropping his eyes quickly before returning them to Luke and saying, “I definitely know.” He leans forward and catches Luke’s lips in a firm kiss, bringing his hands to Luke’s jaw and feeling Luke’s hand grasp onto the front of Michael’s shirt, pulling him forward as he kisses back. Michael pulls away and shakes his head as he says, “I’m so fucking far gone for you, Hemmings,” with a smirk before crashing their lips back together and grabbing the hem of Luke’s shirt, pulling it up and only breaking their kiss when he pulls it over Luke’s head. He quickly removes his own shirt as well before reconnecting their lips and placing his hand on Luke’s chest, pushing until he’s lying back on the bed again.  
  
Luke is like putty beneath Michael’s hands, following the older boy’s lead obediently. He kisses Michael back passionately, knowing that even though he felt the same way about Michael before, it’s different now that everything is out in the open.  
  
Michael moves down to kiss Luke’s neck, making the boy squirm with pleasure beneath him, but after only a minute he sits up and smirks down at a squirming Luke. Michael is kneeling between Luke’s legs and can’t help but take a moment to drink in the sight before him. Luke dressed in only his tight hamburger boxers, his cock straining against the thin fabric, skin flushed and smooth and sweaty. Michael swears he feels his eyes dilate at the sight and he finally looks up to Luke’s face to see him gazing up at him needily. Michael’s cock jumps in his boxers.  
  
“So, you want me to fuck you, huh Lukey?” Michael asks, rubbing his hands along Luke’s pale thighs and gazing down at the blond boy with a smirk.  
  
Luke hesitates and takes a deep breath before stammering, “I—I mean, well, we could…make love?”  
  
Michael’s smirk strengthens and his eyes glint evilly as he says, “No, no, baby. You said fuck,” before wrapping his tattooed fingers around the waistband of Luke’s boxers and pulling them down his legs swiftly. Luke gasps and his face reddens a bit at being so exposed in front of Michael, his cock standing tall between them. Michael scoots down and leans forward so he’s hovering right above Luke’s thick cock. Keeping eye contact with Luke the whole time, Michael drags his tongue from the base of Luke’s cock all the way up to the tip and then says, “I’m gonna fuck you, Luke.”  
  
As soon as Michael says that, a squirt of precum leaks out of Luke’s flushed tip and Michael can’t resist leaning forward to lick it up, smiling at the loud moan he hears from above. Luke’s louder in bed than Michael ever imagined and he’s delighted to say the least. He wants to hear just how loud Luke can get, so he wraps his deep red lips around his thickness and starts taking his cock into his mouth. He takes more and more until he feels the head hit the back of his throat and then he hollows his cheeks as he sucks upward. He falls into a quick rhythm of bobbing his head on Luke’s cock while his hand pumps the base, but then ends the rhythm and continues swallowing more and more of Luke’s cock until his nose is pressed up against Luke’s skin.  
  
Luke is making all these desperate, gasping noises and his fingers are gripping onto Michael’s hair for dear life and he can’t even bear to look down at Michael’s red lips stretched around his cock because he knows he’ll cum, and Michael hasn’t even gone near his asshole yet.  
  
“Michael,” he whines, stretching his name out childishly, fingers tugging at his hair. “S-stop, you gotta—fuck.”  
  
Michael pulls off and wipes his mouth before smirking up at Luke and asking, “What’s wrong, Lukey?”  
  
“M’gonna cum,” he says. “Please.”  
  
Michael smirks some more before leaning over Luke to reach into the drawer beside his bed and grab his lube. As soon as it’s in his hand, his heart starts beating a little faster because holy shit, this is really happening. He’s actually about to have sex with Luke. He licks his lips quickly and hovers over Luke’s face on the way back, dropping down and kissing him deeply. Luke moans into the kiss and arches up, looking for friction against his throbbing cock, but Michael pulls away.  
  
“Stop,” he says. “I don’t want you cumming until I’m inside you. Got it?”  
  
Luke exhales loudly and chomps down on his lip as he nods fervently. As Michael squirts some lube onto his fingers, he gives Luke a stern look.  
  
“Answer me, Luke.”  
  
Luke nods even faster and says, “Yeah, yes Michael.”  
  
Michael smirks and says, “Good boy,” before reaching his fingers down under Luke’s balls, sliding them along his skin until he reaches the tight, puckered hole of Luke’s ass. He rubs his fingers firmly over Luke’s hole and Luke gasps and jerks forward, his hand clamping down on Michael’s shoulder, fingertips digging into his skin. “Does that feel good?”  
  
“Mmmm, yeah,” Luke answers as he pushes down on Michael’s fingers. “Yeah, it’s good.”  
  
“Yeah?” Michael asks, his voice more hushed now as he gazes up at the writhing boy above him. He’s not asking for the benefit of dirty talk; he really wants to know. He’s never done this before and all he wants is to please Luke. “M’gonna put a finger in, okay?”  
  
Luke nods and squeezes Michael’s shoulder a little tighter, preparing for the intrusion. Michael takes a deep breath and pushes the tip of his finger past the opening, waiting for a moment before pushing the rest of the way. It goes in easier than he expected, the lube allowing it to slide right in.  
  
Luke squirms a little and says, “S’not that bad.”  
  
Michael nods and begins moving his finger in and out, thinking he could probably do the same thing he’s done with girls in the past. It’s not that different, right? He leans up over Luke as he continues fingering him and catches him in another kiss. Their lips slide together as Michael fucks his finger in and out of Luke.  
  
“Add another, Mike,” Luke says against his lips, and Michael wastes no time obeying him. He presses two fingers in, pushing them past the tight muscles of Luke’s ass, and starts fingering him again. He falls into a quick pace and after a little while he starts scissoring his fingers, stretching Luke even further. Luke moans at this and tucks his head into Michael’s neck. Michael starts kissing Luke everywhere he can, moving down his neck and across his collarbones and eventually finding his nipple, which he sucks at and nips gently. Luke moans and says, “Michael, Michael, fuck, oh my god. More. Can’t wait much longer.”  
  
Michael adds a third finger and in no time Luke is begging for him to fuck him, to be inside him. Sweat is dripping down Michael’s face and he hasn’t even started the sex yet - that’s a first for him. He pulls his fingers out and wipes his forehead with his forearm, careful not to get any lube in his hair. He takes a deep breath and lathers his cock with lube before placing a hand on each side of Luke, holding himself up above the younger boy and gazing down at him.  
  
“Oh my god,” Luke breathes, staring at Michael, his entire body begging for Michael’s cock.  
  
“What?”  
  
“You’re so fucking gorgeous, I—“ Luke cuts off, at a loss for words. He reaches down for Michael’s cock, taking it and directing it toward his ass as he lifts his hips up. “Wanna feel you. Please, Mikey.”  
  
Michael shudders from being so turned on and wraps a hand around his cock, taking it upon himself to guide the head to Luke’s hole. He rests the tip against it and then shoots his eyes back up to Luke’s for confirmation.  
  
Luke nods and Michael continues watching his face as he begins sliding into Luke, watches as Luke’s mouth falls open and he eyes close and the veins in his neck are showing and his eyebrows are pulled tightly together and fuck if Luke isn’t the hottest thing Michael’s ever seen. Michael teeth clamp down on his bottom lip as he pushes in.  
  
“Fuck, Luke, you’re tight as hell,” he says. He stares down at Luke’s face, which is now a little difficult to decipher, his jaw clenched tightly and eyes squeezed shut. “Are you okay?”  
  
“Y-yeah, I just,” he stutters, opening his eyes to meet Michael’s. “Fuck, wow, this hurts.”  
  
Michael’s eyes widen and he’s immediately placing soft kisses all over Luke’s face. “M’sorry, m’sorry,” he murmurs over and over against his skin, the idea of hurting the younger boy almost unbearable. He rubs his hand up and down Luke’s side comfortingly and rubs his nose along Luke’s jaw like a kitten. “M’so sorry baby, you’re okay, I promise.”  
  
“I think—I think you should move now,” Luke says, trying to adjust his hips and wincing slightly.  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
Luke nods and says, “Yeah, please Mike.”  
  
Michael sucks in a deep breath and begins pulling out before pushing all the way back in, bottoming out. Luke yelps and his fingernails dig into Michael’s waist but Michael doesn’t mind. He pulls out again before thrusting back in and Luke makes a choking sound followed by a deep moan. Encouraged, Michael continues, falling into a steady rhythm. Luke moans loudly again and Michael can’t help but smirk, satisfied that he can make Luke sound like that.  
  
“Feel better, baby?” he asks, his mouth hot against Luke’s ear.  
  
Luke moans some more and wraps his long legs around Michael’s waist, allowing Michael better access so he picks up the pace a little.  
  
“F-fuck—yeah, M-Micha—Michael,” he stammers, his sentence cutting off with each thrust Michael plows into his ass. “S-so good, oh my— _fuck_ , do that—do that again.”  
  
Michael’s not sure what he did, but he tries to do it again and apparently succeeds, if the high-pitched shout from Luke is any indication.  
  
“Holy fucking shit,” Luke enunciates, the only sentence he’s said without stammering since Michael started fucking him. “Harder, go—fuck, go harder.”  
  
Michael moans and leans back to grab Luke’s hips and start slamming into him, sweat now dripping down the curve of his back and shining at the hollow of his flushed neck. Luke moans loudly with each thrust and it’s only at that moment does Michael remember there are actually other people in this house. The thought is fleeting, however, because suddenly Luke’s talking.  
  
“Oh yeah, fuck me Michael, so fucking hot, yeah babe,” he rambles, the words rolling off his tongue like he’s on autopilot. Michael feels his stomach muscles begin clenching at the sound of Luke’s voice and he wonders if Luke’s ever spoken like this before. Michael hopes not. He wants to be the only one.  
  
“You like being fucked, Luke?” Michael hears himself asking, earning a loud whimper from Luke.  
  
“Yeah,” he answers in a whine. “Love it, you’re so good.”  
  
“You gonna cum for me, babe?” he asks, hoping the answer is yes because Michael sure as hell can’t hold out for much longer. Luke nods urgently and brings his hands to his hair, tugging at his own blond locks in desperation.  
  
“Yeah, m’gonna cum,” he says. Michael bites his lip and thrusts extra hard and Luke immediately tenses up and drops his jaw in a silent moan before cumming hard, the hot white strands splashing up across his stomach. The ring of muscles currently surrounding Michael’s cock clenches tightly as Luke cums and Michael would reply with some naughty, teasing comment, but he’s too busy shooting his hot load into Luke’s ass, his thighs spasming and vision whiting out at the pleasure.  
  
He drops down against Luke and they both lie there panting, their skin flushed and salty with sweat. Michael can feel Luke’s sticky cum spread across his stomach but he can’t bring himself to care. Eventually the boys come down off their highs and Luke wiggles in discomfort when Michael finally pulls out and drops down on his back beside him.  
  
Luke turns his head to look at Michael and sighs contentedly before saying, “Wow. Coming in here tonight was probably the best decision I ever made.”  
  
Michael smiles and meets his eye.  
  
“Yeah, well, doing it a lot sooner wouldn’t have hurt, either,” he says teasingly. Luke quirks an eyebrow and looks down.  
  
“At least I did something,” he murmurs. Michael’s smile falls.  
  
“You’re right,” he says. “I just never thought…I didn’t know you wanted that, Luke.”  
  
“I think I make it pretty obvious, mate,” he says. He hesitates before smirking slightly and saying, “You kinda do, too.”  
  
Michael’s eyes widen and he goes a bit red before he says, “I do?”  
  
“You kinda…stare a lot. I mean, we both do. You’re just oblivious, apparently.”  
  
“Oh god,” Michael says, flushed with embarrassment. “Does everybody know?”  
  
Luke looks slightly guilty when he says, “Well…they wouldn’t exactly be surprised if you told them…”  
  
“Oh _god_ , are we telling them?!”  
  
Luke takes a deep breath before saying, “Michael, they know. Ash is kinda the reason I finally did something…he told me I should take a chance.”  
  
Michael blinks at him before saying, “…Because you all knew I liked you anyways.”  
  
Luke nods and gives him an apologetic look before turning onto his side, pulling the blankets over them and wrapping his fingers around Michael’s wrist.  
  
“Don’t be mad,” Luke says. “I told Calum one night when I was drunk, and then he told Ashton, and ever since then they’ve been the only people I can talk to about it. And I just…I didn’t know what to do anymore, Michael. I couldn’t keep pretending like my feelings didn’t exist. So…yeah.”  
  
Michael takes a moment to process all this information and then sighs as he intertwines their fingers.  
  
“I’ve always been too afraid,” he says, sounding regretful. Luke just smiles at him and squeezes his hand, dropping his forehead against Michael’s shoulder and nuzzling him.  
  
“It’s okay,” he says quietly. “It doesn’t matter.”  
  
There’s a stretch of silence and then a humorless laugh falls from Michael’s lips and he asks, “What are we gonna _do_ , Luke? How are we gonna do this? With the band?”  
  
Luke frowns and lifts his head up, meeting Michael’s eye and saying, “Shh. It’s nearly four in the morning, Mikey. That conversation can wait. It doesn’t even matter because everything will work out somehow. ‘Cause I love you.”  
  
Michael’s chest heats up and a smile pulls across his face. He nods and pulls his hand out of Luke’s to wrap his arm around the blond’s shoulder and pull him close. Luke cuddles up to his side and tosses a leg over Michael’s and an arm across his stomach.  
  
“Love you too, Luke,” Michael murmurs, placing a kiss on the boy’s hair. Luke smiles and nuzzles his cheek into Michael’s chest. Michael’s head is still going a mile a minute, every thought about the boy pressed up against his side, but he closes his eyes and tries to sleep anyways. The room is silent for a few minutes and then Luke whispers Michael’s name. “Mmm?”  
  
“You’re not meant to be normal, either,” he mumbles, his soft voice muffled against Michael’s smooth skin. “You’re anything but.”  
  
Michael feels a tugging on his heart and he smiles widely as he squeezes Luke against him, resting his cheek on top of his messy blond hair. There’s one thought swirling around his brain that stands out in particular, and he falls asleep never being more certain of anything.  
  
He and Luke are in _love._  


**Author's Note:**

> idk how i feel about this fic. i think it might be boring since they're in bed literally the entire time lol. this is prob my least favorite story i've posted but i hope you guys liked it anyways. thanks for reading!


End file.
